GaaraXTenten Series: Story 1
by TruBluTenten
Summary: I'm gonna start a GaaraXTenten series! This first one shows how they first meet.
1. Chapter 1

Gaara, a boy with no one to love but himself. Always up on the roof starring at the moonlight when there was no one around. He didn't care about his love life since he couldn't find the perfect person for him, until he met this girl.

One night he was on the roof, starring at the moon as usual. He notice someone aiming at targets. _"Wow she's good…" _he thought to himself. Gaara decided to go down to see who it was. Maybe it was Temari throwing sticks? No. Kankuro throwing his puppets? Never. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro just came to the leaf village, so Gaara didn't really know anyone.

Once he finally got down, he saw a girl wearing a pink Chinese top. Her hair was in two buns, they reminded Gaara of his teddy. The girl finally noticed Gaara who came down from the roof.

"Who are you?", she asked. Gaara didn't respond. He was waiting for her to introduce herself before he introduced himself.

"Umm…I'm Tenten. Nice to meet you I guess."

"My name is Gaara", Gaara started, "I saw you aiming at those targets."

"Yeah I was practicing."

"Why would you need practice if you're already so good?"

"That's sweet of a stranger like you to say…just for the heck of it."

"I see. Why so late?"

"No one else is around to see me? No, I think during the day I'm just too busy. Actually, I find the moonlight very pretty to look at."

"Same here."

Tenten stared at him. She had something in common with a stranger.

"So um, that's why you're up on the roof so late?" she asked Gaara.

"Yes", Gaara answered back.

Tenten was getting tired.

"That's my practice for tonight. See you around maybe." With this Tenten waved to Gaara and went home.

"Bye", Gaara said back

"_He's kind for a person who's first met me"_, Tenten thought about Gaara.

It was the next day. It seems that Tenten enjoyed talking to Gaara the night before. So she decided to practice in the same place at the same time. _"Hopefully Gaara will be there" _She thought to herself.

That night, Gaara was on the roof like every night. _"I hope Tenten will be here tonight. At least I'll have someone to talk to." _Can it be? Gaara actually wants to be with someone. This girl he met just the night before. Gaara could be falling in love. He saw Tenten practicing and jumped down to talk to her.

"Hi Tenten", he said.

"Oh hi", Tenten said back. She was glad she had someone to talk to.

"I have…something to tell you…" Gaara stared.

Tenten gave him a questionable look.

**_Pretty short for the first chapter eh? I just want to see what people think so please review. Once i see that people already read this, I'll post the next chapters )_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is the continuing of chapter one and many more chapters to come!_**

"What would you like to ask me?" Tenten asked.

"Well…" Gaara started. Tenten was waiting for an answer.

"I have this…feeling when I'm around you…"

"Feeling?"

"Yes…like I'm not alone…because I'm usually alone as you probably noticed me on the roof."

"Oh…you see i-" Gaara cut her off.

"Since I saw you just yesterday, I found your aiming skills amazing. I used to have a teddy when I was little and your hair reminds me of it."

"Aww that's pretty sweet…"

"Not that I'm saying you look like a teddy", Gaara smiled a bit. Something you don't see everyday.

Tenten laughed, "Yeah I know. I also have something to say…" Tenten put her hands behind her back.

Gaara quietly waited for her answer.

"Usually when I'm practicing here…I'm alone. Since I met you yesterday, I also enjoyed talking to you…"

Gaara smiled, "so can we consider eachother as friends…?" Gaara asked.

"Sure", Tenten gave him the smile.

Gaara actually felt like he wanted to hug Tenten. Something Gaara doesn't usually like, but this time he actually felt something inside of him.

"Oh it's getting kind of late…I better go now", Tenten said in a sad voice.

"Ok…bye", Gaara said.

"Hey um before I go…" Tenten had one more thing to ask, "are you on the roof every night?"

"Yes", Gaara answered back.

"That's great! Then I can talk to you every night?"

"That would be great", Gaara said.

"Ok then goodnight", Tenten said this and went off.

The next few nights were the same. Gaara saw Tenten practicing, went down, and they started to talk. Soon Tenten didn't bother practicing, she just enjoyed talking to Gaara. They talked about everything that came to mind, including things that actually made Gaara laugh.

During the daytime, Temari and Kankuro noticed that Gaara was just sitting there. Every few moments, he would smile to himself. They were wondering why their brother kept smiling to himself.

"Gaara, are you ok?" Temari asked him.

Gaara didn't respond.

"GAARA!" Kankuro yelled.

"Hn?" Gaara was finally out of dream land.

"Are you feeling ok?" Temari asked a second time.

"You keep smiling to yourself every few moments…" Kankuro made a weird look.

"Hn." Gaara didn't want to tell his siblings YET what he was doing in the evening. He would wait until they were actually sick of him not telling them.

"Whatever…" Kankuro said. He and Temari got back to what they were doing.

That night when Gaara and Tenten were talking, Tenten brought something up.

"I have a test tomorrow", she said, "I think I actually have to start practicing." She frowned. _"I enjoy talking to Gaara too much…I don't want to stop talking to him…" _she thought to herself.

"Oh, that's ok I'll let you practice", Gaara respected her getting a good mark, even though he'd miss talking to her.

"Umm…", Tenten paused.

"Huh?"

"I'll miss talking to you when I'm practicing", Tenten told her.

"No you won't", Gaara said.

"I won't?", Tenten looked confused.

"Because I can probably help you practice", Gaara wanted to see how good she was, and show her how good he was.

Tenten got a big grin on her face, "WOW really?" she then gave him a hug out of nowhere.

Normally, if someone gave Gaara a hug, he would attack or push the person away. This time he didn't. Tenten's arms were around his neck, so he put his arms around her arms. _"She really is a nice girl…compared to all the girls I've seen in the leaf village." _Gaara thought to himself.

"It'll have to be during the day though", Tenten said. She was thinking that he didn't like the day, since he was such a dark person.

"Ok, what time?"

"Pretty early…11 AM."

"Ok", Gaara would only wake up that early for Tenten.

"So it's pretty late now…better rest up for tomorrow's practice. Goodnight!" Tenten had a big grin on her face when she left.

Gaara didn't say anything. He didn't go back on the roof. He went up to Tenten and gave her a little hug.

**_So is it good so far? XD I'll be posting every friday so be sure to check or suscribe! Review and get pocky, whichever flavour you want!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Tenten was on her way to her practice place. Her hair was down since she woke up at 10:50. Fortunately, she was still wearing her same favorite clothes. Gaara was already there when she arrived. Not on the roof, but right where Tenten practices. It was his first time seeing Tenten with her hair down.

"Sorry I'm late! My alarm broke and didn't wake me up", Tenten was a little embarrassed.

"It's ok", Gaara said.

"My hair isn't even up in buns", Tenten was sad because her hair didn't remind Gaara of his teddy.

"That's alright, you still look pretty with your hair down", Gaara blushed. Who knew he ever would?

"Oh thanks," Tenten blushed as well, "Anyways let's get to training shall we?"

Back in Gaara's house, Temari was just waking up to start breakfast. She noticed Gaara wasn't anywhere to be found, not even the roof. When she was on the roof, she saw Gaara training with Tenten. She woke up Kankuro.

"KANKURO!", Temari yelled, "GAARA GOT IN A BATTLE!"

"I'm awake...yeah yeah let's go help him." Kankuro got up.

Tenten was practicing her defense skills by blocking Gaara's sand. She was doing pretty good. By the time the defense part was done, Tenten was sweating.

"Am I going too tough on you?" Gaara asked.

"Nope, just perfect", Tenten said, panting with a smile, "Now I can practice attacking, make sure you dodge it I don't want to hurt you."

Unfortunately, Temari and Kankuro came along. They went quickly and attacked Tenten. That's when Gaara noticed them.

"Gaara are you ok?" Temari asked.

Gaara didn't say anything.

"Why would you get attacked so early?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara didn't say anything. He looked at his siblings, then looked back at Tenten who was down. He got really really mad.

"What…did…you…do!?" His face was turning red.

"Rescued you?" Temari said confused.

"RESCUE ME!?" Gaara yelled, "I was helping her practice for an exam!! We weren't battling!!!"

Gaara's siblings didn't say anything. They were both speechless. Gaara wasn't, he had a lot to say.

"Tenten is my friend and you came along and crushed her!! She's the reason why I've been smiling lately!! She's the reason why I stay up at night!! She's the reason why I believe in love!!"

Gaara froze for a moment as his siblings stared at him. _"Oh no…that wasn't supposed to come out…"_ He finally knew how love felt like after his mother died. What were Temari and Kankuro going to say? Would they think he was too distracted?

"Well well," Temari said, "our little Gaara's growing up", she had a big grin on her face.

"I didn't do it." Kankuro said and went back inside the house.

"What the heck…come back here!" Temari went to get Kankuro.

Gaara was alone now with an unconscious Tenten. He walked towards her. Gaara picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Tenten. I didn't mean for this to happen", Gaara said outloud, "I'm sorry…"

Gaara actually had a tear in his eye. His siblings acted foolish towards Tenten. He felt so sorry. Gaara gave Tenten a kiss on the cheek as he wiped away a tear.

Tenten slowly opened her eyes. Gaara saw that she was waking up.

"I…know Gaara…" Tenten said in a weak voice.

"Don't speak", Gaara told her, "you're still too weak."

Gaara decided to carry Tenten somewhere she can heal. A hospital. He carried her in his arms and went to the closest hospital.

"Gaara…" Tenten said.

"Hn?"

"I love you."

_Wow, i got more reviews than i expected XD I usually update this every friday but i just wait for reviews just to make sure people are actually interested in it _


	4. Chapter 4

Tenten was now resting in a bed in the hospital. Still a little weak, Tenten was able to open her eyes. She could see the nurse, and Gaara.

"She'll be fine. She just has to stay here overnight", the nurse told Gaara, "once it's tomorrow, you can leave anytime."

"Hn", Gaara responded.

Once the nurse walked out of the room, Gaara sat on Tenten's bed. He saw that Tenten's hair was still down. He moved it out of her face.

"What you said earlier…" Gaara started.

"It's true" Tenten responded. She was now able to talk.

Gaara took her hand, "I know…to be honest-" Gaara started.

Too late. Gai, Rock Lee and Neji came through the door.

"TENTEN! You ok?" Lee and Gai asked at the same time.

"Yes, I'm fine", Tenten responded back.

Neji Noticed Gaara, "who's that?" he pointed.

"Gaara-kun", Tenten said. Gaara didn't say anything this was the first time someone had ever called him "Gaara-KUN".

"You're boyfriend?" Lee asked.

"_I wish", _Tenten said to herself, "a friend of mine. I've been training with him."

"So no wonder you've been getting good!" Gai said and made a nice guy pose.

There was an awkward silence.

"Oh look at the time, I guess you guys better go train now. Get well Tenten!" Gai said with another pose and left with Lee and Neji.

Gaara and Tenten were finally alone. Gaara wanted to tell Tenten how he felt about her.

"Tenten…" Gaara started. It was a new feeling for someone like him.

"Yes?" She was listening.

"I…feel…like…like we're more than just friends…" Gaara just couldn't saw the words he wanted to say.

"I agree", Tenten said and smiled.

Gaara was still holding her hand, "I…", Gaara was quiet for a long time.

"What is it Gaara?" Tenten questioned.

"…have strong feelings for you", Gaara told her.

"You mean love?"

"Yes. My mom died when I was young, and no one loved me. Now I know how it feels like to be loved and to love."

Tenten smiled.

"Not only are you the best person I know", Gaara started, "but you're also the prettiest person I saw…"

"You're so sweet…"

The rest of the day the two were talking. Giving eachother compliments about their personalities. Soon Temari and Kankuro arrived. Gaara just looked at them without saying a word.

"Sorry Gaara…" the two siblings said.

Gaara just kept looking at them.

"Sorry Tenten" they both said after awhile.

Gaara kept starring.

"Sorry for attacking you", Temari added.

"Sorry for thinking you and Gaara were battling", Kankuro said.

Gaara stopped starring and looked back at Tenten.

"It's ok", Tenten said, "Gaara's here to help me get better", she looked over at Gaara and smiled.

"Soooo Gaara, did you tell Tenten how you feel?" Temari made a funny face.

Gaara didn't say anything. He just smiled and nodded.

"Ok good, now we can go. We came here to tell you to come home" Kankuro told him.

Gaara didn't say anything, "No", he told his siblings.

"No!?" Temari and Kankuro were shocked.

"I want to stay", Gaara said after a bit, "I want to stay here…with Tenten".

Overnight? Fine." Kankuro said. He and Temari were off.

It was now getting late. Gaara and Tenten talked a lot throughout the day.

"Thank goodness I'm getting out of here tomorrow", Tenten said proudly, "then I can practice some more".

"Please no", Gaara was worried, "don't practice right away, I don't want you getting hurt."

Tenten gave him a smile, "Sure, I'll wait probably for a week." Tenten realized Gaara cared so much, but he was too shy to let it out.

"I think you should go to sleep now," Gaara said after he looked at the clock.

"Yeah ok, you can sleep on that couch over there then", Tenten pointed to a couch beside her bed, "good night Gaara".

"Good night", Gaara said as he walked to the couch.

"Wait…" Tenten said. Gaara stopped. Tenten had just enough strength to get up and give Gaara a kiss on the cheek. Then she fell fast asleep.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

**Awww Gaara-kun taking care of Tenten-chan! X3 Hehe. By the way...for each review I'll post a new chapter, juuust to make sure people are actually reading .;**


	5. Chapter 5

It was the next morning. Gaara didn't sleep. He stayed up thinking of Tenten. Even though he didn't like the bright light, he knew Tenten did. The sun wasn't up though, it was only 6:30 a.m. He decided to wake up Tenten.

"Morning", Gaara said.

Tenten was slowly waking up, "Hey, isn't it kind of early?"

"I have something to show you", Gaara told Tenten, "and the nurse said we can get out anytime."

"Ok then", Tenten got up, in the washroom, and got dressed.

Gaara and Tenten got out of the hospital. Gaara lead Tenten to a hill not too far.

"It's still kind of cold since it's early", Tenten said as she shivered, wearing only a sleeveless Chinese top.

Gaara wrapped his arms around Tenten to keep her warm, "Keep looking that way", he pointed to the sky.

Soon, the two saw the sun rising. The sky turned a beautiful mixture of pink, lavender and light blue with the sun in front of the village.

"Gaara…it's so pretty…" Tenten said. Her eyes were glowing.

"No it isn't", Gaara said.

"It isn't?" Tenten gave Gaara a look like he was going crazy.

"You are", Gaara said after a little pause.

For the whole morning, the two just sat there looking at the sunrise. They were pretty close. Too close to be just friends…

"Tenten…" Gaara was going to ask her something.

"Yes…Gaara?"

"What would you think if…" the words wouldn't come out, "we were more than friends."

"Like how close?" Tenten asked.

There was a pause.

"Closer than best friends", Gaara finally answered.

"You mean as-" Tenten was about to continue, but she was too shy, "umm…"

"Yes, it's what you think"

"Me as your-"

"girlfriend"

"and you as my-"

"boyfriend."

"Gaara…" Tenten was so touched, "I could never say no."

"So now…we're an official couple?"

Tenten didn't say anything. Instead she grabbed Gaara's hand that was around her, held it and smiled. Gaara knew what she was saying.

"I love you Tenten"

"Love you too Gaara-kun"

They both leaned over and gave eachother a kiss. No, not on the cheek On the lips.

So now Gaara and Tenten were both happy with eachother. Who knew that Gaara would actually experience love? Temari didn't know. Kankuro didn't know. No one knew until he met Tenten. A Small friendship can turn into a lovely relationship.


End file.
